


Arcane

by tothemoonjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Tension, how to do tags really, jun and gyu are brother in law, junhui is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonjun/pseuds/tothemoonjun
Summary: They first met each other at a wedding. It was Mingyu's sister's, and Junhui was the groom.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back with yet another gyujun ff lmaooo i swear my ult ship is wonhui :(  
> well, first of all i am sorry for possibly many grammar errors! english is not my first language but i promise i'm learning~

They first met each other at a wedding. It was Mingyu's sister's, and Junhui was the groom. 

A month before their first encounter, Mingyu was yelling at his sister for not telling a single thing about the marriage sooner. Having to study overseas sounded cool for the first few months until it comes down to Mingyu how much he misses his home and everything that revolves around his loved ones. He had missed too many family dinners, had missed Seungkwan's first drive after getting his license, and just common things he could've done home. 

"no, you can't have a wedding without me! Why are you leaving me behind!" Mingyu had whined through the phone that day, not minding the classroom that still took place. It was a good thing that his uni has big classes so he won't get found out for having a call in class. 

"oh shut up, you never get to come home even on holidays I wouldn't know you wanted to come!" his sister had yelled back then sighed loudly for Mingyu to hear, "okay so can you come home then?" 

"no I can't that day," Mingyu said sadly, "but can you postpone your wedding, for like a month or something? My graduation is on 25th and I'll catch the first flight, I promise!!" 

His sister just let out a long sigh before agreeing. The rest of the phone call was Mingyu and her yelling back and forth for another hour because Mingyu was still upset she didn't tell him she was seeing anyone. They talked for a long time, mainly Mingyu asking about the said, according to himself, "unlucky man" and his sister answering with rude remarks. 

"ahhh I can't wait to see him," Mingyu whined again for the tenth times already. 

"oh you wouldn't believe it when you saw him, he's dead gorgeous."

"yeah, right," Mingyu said mockingly, rolling his eyes as he walked down to his next class, "just pray he's not coming to his senses and running away on the wedding day."

Well, he didn't. 

They finally met each other at the said wedding day. Mingyu saw him first from the family seat. He was indeed a beautiful man--with black hair and big eyes, standing in the altar, waiting for his bride. Mingyu can hear his mother snorts in between her cries though everything seemed to fade slowly the longer he looked at him. When their eyes met, Mingyu swore the man looks familiar. His gaze, warm and soft. It almost felt like home.

Something flickers inside him.


	2. Honey Dripped Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "me too. I don't hate you at all,” Mingyu silently said, as if in whisper, “I just... Don't really know how to act when I'm with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! i'm back because i'm starving for gyujun but saw that we are in drought again as usual :( so here's my poor attempt at writing yet another gyujun ff. please know that english is not my first language so do have mercy with errors here and there. i hope you'd enjoy it or somewhat bear with it hahaha :D anyway, thank you for reading! please tell me what you do think about this fic or gyujun in general or anything i dont mind lol!

Marriage life is unexpectedly normal for Junhui, at least for the most part. He still falls asleep at 11pm, eats his favorite gummies in the afternoon, and practices his new piece whenever he feel like it. His parents-in-law are as attentive and loving as ever. They let him stays at their house until his and Hyemi's apartment renovation is finished. They doted him with his favorite foods every single day and they talk to him constantly about nearly everything that related to him as an individual when hyemi is gone to work. Everything works out just fine. Well, except for some little things like how he still unable to touch Hyemi further than a quick peck on the cheek and his newly brother-in-law overly taking his conscious. 

The first time Junhui saw him from the altar, he knew something was going on. Or somethings will, sooner than later. Junhui can't help himself but keep glancing over at him, he wants to get to know him better. Maybe it’s the effect of starting a family, he thought, it made you want to feel acknowledged and accepted. 

The thing is, this little-brother-in-law of his is seemingly avoiding him like virus. It's true that they still have meals together in the dining room and sending quick and polite smiles everytime they pass by each other in the hall. But aside of those small interactions, the boy is either out to visit some friends or always to find a quick excuse to lock himself up in his room than as much as meeting Junhui’s eyes properly. 

Junhui had asked about this once, and Hyemi said her brother has been on the friendly side. He likes to hop from one party to another so it's likely that he often go out to visit his one too many friends. And about him avoiding Junhui? Well no good explanation can be stated except it perhaps just Junhui being overly insecure about himself and Mingyu had actual things to do in his own hand. Nonetheless, Hyemi assured him that Mingyu doesn’t hate him with an arguable reasons: because the boy had asked about Junhui from time to time with great excitement, particularly at how junhui is a pianist from China, he's only a year older than himself, is having a so much younger and adorable brother, about his favorite milk tea and ice cream flavor, the fact that he likes to cook, and basically everything about Junhui. Being told as such made Junhui blushed furiously. His whole body heated up and Hyemi's teasing was proof enough he looked like a heated up tomato. But to say that her reasons successfully assured Junhui is a big capitalized wrong. Mingyu asking things and get excited on every little information could also means Mingyu is in a mission to find flaws and mistakes in him. No one knows.

"oh," a rather surprised voice breaks Junhui's train of thoughts. He stops stirring his spoon, head snaps up from the honey inside his warm tea to a tall figure in the doorframe. Junhui rarely stays up until later than 11pm but somehow he can't sleep tonight and decided a warm honey tea would be a good sleeping pill. He didn't know he would stumble upon Mingyu especially in the kitchen and make the taller feel uncomfortable. Which clearly visible by the way he looks at Junhui now. 

If Junhui had known he'd at least stay out of the kitchen and just stare at the moon from his balcony instead. 

"sorry I didn't know you were here," Mingyu said awkwardly as he scratches his nape, "I'll just go back to my room." Then, he begun to turn around his heels and took a step forward. 

Words were built up inside Junhui's chest, however he can't easily let them out. They stuck somewhere inside his throat but gratefully, on the last minute before Mingyu could entirely leave from his sight, he managed to choke a loud and miserable "sorry". Either because being the mess that he is or because Mingyu had been so upset to be in the same room with him. Or maybe because of both. 

"s- sorry," he repeated again when he had calmed down a little and sure Mingyu isn't going to leave before he could say the things he wanted to say. "it must be really uncomfortable for you to live with a stranger like me, I'm so sorry. I promise this will end soon, y- you know it's only temporary, right? I think my—me and Hyeri's—apartment will be ready by next week? I- I'm sorry especially after you just home for so many years away. Please, you can use the kitchen— i'm done, I'll go back to my room," Junhui blabbered. He gathers his cup with his slightly trembling hand while drowning his silly hiccups all the same time. He usually isn't like this with Mingyu though, but the look Mingyu gave him earlier had send shivers down his spine and the night had been too cold and he had been feeling sensitive either. 

"hyung-" the younger started as he turn around to see his brother-in-law. As soon as his eyes took the beautiful figure of a man caressed by the touch of moonlight, he heard the sound of glass scattering on the floor. Junhui hastily gathers the pieces, both hands still shaking. 

"I- I'm sorry I'll take care of this mess r- real quick." What a fool, Junhui cursed within himself. A hot tears slipped down his face. He didn't notice Mingyu had come to his side until he feels a gentle hands warped itself over his bloodied palms. 

"hyung, what's wrong? Are you okay?" his voice was gentle, so much in contrast with the first look he gave Junhui when he was about to enter the kitchen. The voice oddly calming to Junhui, as if full of affection but he surely just imagining things. He wouldn’t deny, though, that somewhat the Mingyu and his tender-everything that is right now makes him comfortable enough to want to snuggle into him and find peace in between his clenching heart. Of course Junhui hold himself back. "I don't want you to hate me more than you already have," he thought out loud. 

The grip on his hands loosened. Then very gently, he feels Mingyu fingers brushed against his cheek to remove the tears. Junhui knew Mingyu is a good kid, not even once he could thought Mingyu would seek for his weak point. Never.

"do I look like I hate you, hyung?" 

"yea- I mean- I understand. It's not nice to have a stranger living with you, everyone would hate it either. I would too if I were you. It's not your fault I'm-"

"does that mean you hate living with me, hyung?" he asks softly. 

Junhui blink twice before he starts panicking. "no!” he gasps along with his realization, “that's not what I meant. I love being here, it's nice. You're nice," he said and it was all true. Junhui sure he had his cheeks burn red but the earnest of Mingyu laugh that comes with it worth everything. 

"me too. I don't hate you at all,” Mingyu silently said, as if in whisper, “I just... Don't really know how to act when I'm with you," he continued, hands carefully picking on the strands of glass inside Junhui's palm into one of his. Junhui watched as his skillful hand shove the whole remaining glass into a napkin and threw them in the trash bin. 

"isn't being honest and stay true to yourself fine?" Junhui tried to help with pure innocence. He didn't know how complicated things are. Haven’t yet realize what Mingyu had since the first time they saw each other on the wedding day. 

"maybe," Mingyu mumbled more to himself than Junhui, "but I'd rather not bring us more trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you~

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it! i really hope this was okay? i made this on a whim and felt like posting something~~~   
> anyway thank you for reading, please let me know what you think so i could improve myself ><


End file.
